1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical module and a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module, such as a proximity sensor, may be used to detect an object in proximity to the optical module. The optical module may include a light source and an optical detector, where the optical detector can receive or detect a light emitted from the light source and reflected from an object so that the proximity of the object can be detected.
It may be desirable to achieve reductions in dimensions and weight of optical modules. However, such reductions may result in a need for increased precision in manufacturing, which may in turn result in decreased manufacturing yield. Improved manufacturing techniques are desirable to provide for reductions in dimensions and weight of optical modules without decreased manufacturing yield.